MegaMan Starforce 3 Black Ace one-shot
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Songfic and AU with FemGeo. Gia didn't know that her dad and Mr. King had set up screens for everyone in the world to watch as she fought against the Crimson Dragon. Now with her friends needing her to save them, and her not afraid to die she gives the fight her all. No matter the fact that she might live afterwards. A new final transformation and HollyWood Undead song. One-shot T


**MegaMan Starforce 3 AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and this is just a random idea I had while playing the Starforce 3 Black Ace Game. AU and FemGeo!)**

Gia Stellar, right now in her EM wave form of MegaEarth, collapsed after defeating the Crimson Dragon. What she didn't yet was that her dad, who had been missing in space for at least a year, and the batty old man who created the Crimson Dragon had hooked up screens everywhere so that everyone on earth could see her and everything she did.

"We did it Mega!" Gia managed to say with a wide exhausted grin on her face as she swayed dangerously on her feet before falling face first onto the web road.

"You okay Gia? That was some fight." Mega asked from his place as her buster gun in place of her left hand.

"So tired…and sore. Very sore." Gia managed to say causing Mega to snort slightly, Gia had been hit pretty hard more than once so it was no doubt that she was sore.

"Do you feel that?" Mega asked suddenly when he felt the Noise levels begin to spike at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Yeah but…I can't move. My body…it's so tired that it's not responding." Gia said her eyes widening as she saw the Crimson Dragon reform itself, only this time almost twice as large as before. Before Mega or Gia could say anything they were in a black void, filled with nothing but screens and they were falling. It felt like they couldn't stop falling.

"Please Gia! You've gotta help us, please!" Sonia shouted through one of the screens with tears running down her face.

"Sonia." Gia managed to whisper her friends name to herself and Mega while the other people in the screens were beginning to talk too.

"Come on Gia! You never gave up or let some boy beat you down before! Don't start now!" Jack, a friend of hers and a boy she had fought no more than an hour ago, yelled through one screen looking as if he would start crying.

"Get up Gia! You've managed to beat me and Jack! You can beat this poser no sweat! You can't die on us now! You have too much to live for! Too much life ahead of you!" Ms. Tia, Jacks older sister and Gia's one time student-teacher, shouted into the screen behind her brother, looking as if she were about to start crying as well. Ms. Tia had, in such a short time, taken on the role as the older sister Gia had never had just like how Jack had become like her brother.

"Jack. Ms. Tia." Gia said staring into the screen as best as she could.

"Get up kid! You've gotta get up! Don't let him beat you!" Heartless, the woman who had betrayed Dealer in order to help Gia bring it down, shouted through another screen as she tried to comfort Gia's sobbing mother who was begging Gia not to leave her.

"Heartless. Mom." Gia whispered while Mega stayed quiet, with how close to death via exhaustion Gia was right now only she could choose whether or not they lived or died.

"Come on Gia! You can do it! You're the only one who CAN do it!" Dr. Goodall shouted through another screen, the old woman unable to bear it if another child died right in front of her. Various other people that Gia didn't really know began shouting at the screens and Gia that she could do it. She could save them. She could win.

"Gia…you can win! I know you! No matter how ridiculous the odds you've always been able to win before! Don't stop now!" Mr. Dubious, also known as Cygnus Wing, shouted into his screen no one truly knowing that Gia could actually hear them.

"You can do it Gia!" Bud, Luna, and Zack yelled to her, encouraging her as they had done so many times before.

"Please Gia! Don't break your promise! You've gotta help us!" Sonia shouted causing Gia's slowly closing eyes to widen slightly at remembering her promise.

_ "No matter what happens I promise I'll protect everyone and come back in one piece! I never break a promise!"_

"That's right. My promise." Gia said her eyes slowly regaining some life as Sonia began crying harder and screaming for help, along with most everyone else.

"Everyone. They're calling me. They're in trouble. They need me." Gia murmured to herself, not knowing that everyone could hear every word she said and more than a few dozen people were angry with themselves for being so helpless they had to rely on an eleven year old child to save them.

"Help Gia!" Sonia screamed as the meteor came ever closer to the earth.

"Get up. Get up." Gia muttered to herself trying to muster her strength as her fingers began twitching slightly while Mega watched on curiously.

"I have to get up. I promise." Gia said slowly pushing herself to her feet and causing a few of those that hadn't been crying as hard as Sonia and Mrs. Stellar to stare in shock and awe, and some in pride. There was a black and dark red energy surrounding Gia and Mega now but it wasn't hurting them.

"I WILL PROTECT YOU!" Gia yelled as the black and red energy covered her and Mega before disappearing, leaving a new Black Ace in its wake where Gia and Mega once stood. Sonia and all those that had been crying slowly stopped at the sound of her voice and looked up at their screens in hope. Sonia gasped and could do hardly more than stare at her friend and what she had become.

"I-Is that Gia?" Jack asked unable to believe his eyes while his sister stared mutely in shock as well.

"This can't be." The Crimson Dragon rumbled, causing the new Black Ace to glare at it sharply. What would normally be a black clothed MegaEarth with red vein like trims on the outfit was no more. In her place, for MegaEarth was a her despite Mega being male, was a dark green clothed Black Ace with black 'vein' trims and a large white fox mask on her face, that not counting the large black and red cleaver that was slung across her shoulders.

"S-Swords are my thing." Rogue muttered slightly, although his cheeks dusted a light red color at Gia's new and improved form. That's when Gia did the one thing no one expected. She opened her mouth and began to sing, heedless to all the face-plants this got from her friends. Despite what many may have thought she was a very good singer, she just didn't like to advertise that fact.

"**When the end is getting closer  
And the earth has burned the sky  
Now repent 'cause it's all over  
Just let me die  
Here's the massacre  
A mausoleum fit for me  
Lived a hundred years  
A hundred years I didn't see  
Gave all my hope away  
Is there any left for me?  
Bombs are splitting atoms  
What can the future bring?  
We can fill a million choirs  
And wait 'till children sing  
We can walk a million miles  
And end up in the sea.  
And our lungs just keep filling,  
And lying when we breathe.  
The world's filled with liars,  
Liars like me!  
And I look at my child  
It's finite – this feeling.  
Eyes blue like the sky  
I see all of this meaning.  
I reach up to God  
And I ask if I'm dreaming.  
So sorry I don't have  
Those things that you're needing  
And darling a kiss  
Kiss me. I'm leaving!  
When the end is getting closer  
And the earth has burned the sky  
Now repent 'cause it's all over  
Just let me die  
As my body lies here broken  
And I'm carried to the light  
Now my heart is finally open  
Just let me die!  
Everybody says greetings and goodbyes  
Everybody pays – no one knows the price  
We know the price of sin  
The sin of sacrifice  
I know I'll sin again  
But who can save me twice?  
How much can we ask?  
You'll get the answer first  
How much can we kneel  
With the air that chills the Earth?  
The air keeps getting colder.  
My knees keep hitting dirt.  
The innocent can cry without the guilty getting hurt.  
You ask who you love and you don't know, no, do you?  
The spirit of God just passes right through you.  
You gave away heaven handed right to you  
And I can see it all. Tell me, is it true?  
Kiss me, my darling. Darling, I need you.  
Where do we go?  
We go, oh, Lord, I don't know  
Where we go?  
We don't know  
I don't,  
Where do we go?  
We go, oh, Lord, I don't know  
Where we go?  
We don't know  
Lord, I don't know!  
When the end is getting closer  
And the earth has burned the sky  
Now repent 'cause it's all over  
Just let me die  
As my body lies here broken  
And I'm carried to the light  
Now my heart is finally open  
Just let me die!"**

Gia didn't pause her singing even once as she fought against the Crimson Dragon and was winning, or holding her own at the very least. Just before the final 'my heart is finally open' Gia managed to finish off the giant Crimson Dragon with a well-placed swing of her sword. Just as well cause as soon as she finished the last verse she began to sway precariously again, despite the rather large grin on her face.

"Le-Let that be a lesson to you wannabe rulers of the world. Don't piss off a girl with a sword, especially when she's not afraid to die to…protect…every-uh." Gia said mainly to herself but unable to remain conscious any long as her body fell forward, her face never losing the victorious grin even as she hit the dissolving 'floor'.

"GIA!" More than a few people shouted as their savior passed out and detransformed, leaving her floating in space in her usual red hoodie and blue jeans complete with her visor.


End file.
